


Circus

by ferric



Series: In The Midst of Youth [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of the frat’s initiation process, Eren had to crash the party of a rival group of students and give Levi a lap dance. Prompt from xryuchan27 with modification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW. Also hint of homophobia and sexual harassment.

After the university’s crack down on hazing, initiation in to Beta Sigma Theta wasn’t too bad. Nevertheless, it was still very difficult. Beta Sigma Theta seemed to thrive on the humiliation of naive freshmen desperate to join a close knit brotherhood. Just last week, Jean Kirschstein had to make out with Marco Bott while the whole House watched and took pictures and camera recorded. They all had a laugh about it. All of them except for Eren. He didn’t find that particular “joke" very funny because Beta Sigma Theta really looked down on gays and played a lot of stupid jokes.

Eren had quickly came to the conclusion that these guys were assholes, and it was better that he backed out now. However, he was currently competing with Jean, and if Jean had made it through the first task, Eren should be able to do the same at least. He’ll finish the first task just to prove to Jean that he wasn’t a wimp, then back out of the whole initiation all together while looking at Jean with a bored expression, “Oh, that? Wasn’t worth my time. It wasn’t because I couldn’t do it."

When Eren received his task, he almost changed his mind, although he didn’t know whether it was worse than Jean’s task or not. Jean had walked up to him and said, “I feel sorry for you, man."

"Why?" Eren frowned. Giving someone a lap dance didn’t seem too bad. Eren had seen the picture of the guy that he was supposed to do that to, and honestly? The guy with that kind of looks? Eren wouldn’t mind at all. 

"If you give that guy a lap dance, you wouldn’t even make it out alive," said Jean.

"Really?" Eren had seen pictures of this guy. He looked tiny. 

"Remember the two brothers that nearly had to be hospitalized last month? He did that."

"Are you serious?" Eren felt himself grew cold. They were hurt badly, and none of them had wanted to go to the school authorities to report the incident. 

Levi was from the rival group of student body. They were not a frat, but a co-op, the Unity House, and they were famous on campus for accepting everyone. As a result, there were rumors going around that the house was filled to the walls with gays. Beta Sigma Theta often gave them a hard time because of this, mostly slurs because the university had a tough policy on violence against gays. It wouldn’t surprised Eren to find out that the two guys from Beta Sigma Theta were harassing Levi and got a rough lesson from it. 

"He doesn’t seem like a bad guy," Eren scoffed. 

"Yeah, tell that to me when you actually come back alive," said Jean.

Eren’s task was as such: He had to sneak into Unity House’s first party of the school year and give a lap dance to Levi (he was given several pictures) who was the VP of the House. The catch was, he had to wear the Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt, which would effectively alert everyone at the party that he was one of those douche bags that hated them. Levi would definitely know that Eren was associated with the assholes who harassed him. 

Initially, Eren had thought he would get stopped at the front door, but he got into the party easily. The bright yellow neon Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt had gotten him a few stares and only a few glares, but no one actually tried to kick him out. He noticed that a few people were just plainly checking him out because he received a few appreciative looks.

Eren weaved through the crowd. The Unity House was a modest size house, but it had a large reception room that was turned into a giant dance floor, completed with a single colorful ball light hanging from the ceiling. The room was bathed in darkness and faces illuminated by glow sticks and bodies grinding against each other, and the music was so loud that Eren could feel the electronic beat pulsing through his body. It would be impossible to find Levi with this much people and this little lighting, Eren realized, so he decided to retreat to the backroom where the house light was on properly.

Along the way, Eren was caught in a flurry of fluffy pink feathers. “Whooo-hooo," a skinny man in nothing but a pair of tight black shorts and body glitter wrapped the feather boa around Eren. “Just as a warm welcome from the Unity House," the man winked, looked at Eren’s Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt, and then laughed to himself as he walked away, shimmering his hip to the music. Eren felt a little uncomfortable because he thought that he had just been mocked by glitter-man, but he didn’t have the best of intentions when he came here.

Eren winced as his eyes hit the bright light. The backroom, as he quickly found out, was just a large kitchen, where people were drinking and actually having conversations despite the the loud music. Furniture from the reception room were placed here for comfort. 

As luck would have it, Eren spotted Levi close by, sitting on a couch on his left. A large blond man was next to him, leaning in so close that they probably breathed the same air. Eren’s stare must have been too obvious because it wasn’t long until the blond man spotted him and then whispered something to Levi.

Levi turned and looked at Eren. 

Well, Levi’s pictures definitely didn’t do him justice. He looked wild and refined at the same time, tight jeans and leather jacket, with one leg crossed over the other. Levi’s wide v-neck shirt dipped nicely down into his chest, and Eren didn’t know why he was so mesmerized by Levi’s neck, but he couldn’t stop staring at it. He felt a sudden urge to nibble on Levi’s neck down to his collarbone, and then giving a little suck on the exposed part of his chest, and then— 

"What are you looking at, brat?" Levi’s voice was clear over the loud music, and suddenly conversations all around him stopped, and everybody looked at Eren with interest. Eren felt vulnerable with his Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt on, and he felt very aware of the questioning looks and some not-so-friendly stares. 

"What, did you come back to take revenge for the three ass wipes who tried to corner me last month?"

Eren didn’t know that there were three instead of two, but more importantly, if he didn’t tactfully handle this situation, he might not get out of this alive. The loud music sounded so distant now. The stares pointed at him were accusing, as if he had been the one who tried to touch Levi against his will. 

"Give the kid a break, Levi. He’s shaking." A scatter of laughs filled the room. 

Eren blinked, realizing for the first time that he was trembling slightly. 

"It’s hilarious that those Beta Sigma Theta guys think they could take down Levi," someone snickered. 

"I certainly didn’t find it hilarious when they put their hands on my ass," Levi said coldly, and everyone’s voices died down at that. Even though the music was pulsing through the room, it felt so quiet. 

Eren swallowed heavily, “I’m here on behalf of Beta Sigma Theta to apologize."

"Oh?"

Eren walked slowly toward Levi, all the while searching for anything in Levi’s expression that would tell him he needed to get the fuck out of there fast. He stopped in front of Levi. “I’m here to service you with a dance, courtesy of the Beta Sigma Theta brotherhood."

Levi uncrossed his legs and leaned back against the couch. “And do you think that an inexperienced virgin like you could satisfy me, brat?"

Eren was miffed that Levi thought he looked like a virgin. Sure, he actually was a virgin, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give Levi a good time. “I’ll gladly take your feedback after the service," he gritted out, giving Levi a determined look. 

"Oh hoh." Levi looked impressed. 

"Levi—" The blond guy next to Levi grabbed Levi’s arm protectively, but Levi shrugged him off.

"It’s fine, Irvin," Levi turned to Eren. “Let’s see it then." 

All around them the unwanted audience cheered, sounding way to excited about this.

Eren gulped nervously. He tried to focus by keeping himself on Levi’s eyes. There was something in Levi’s gaze that captivated him, and then all the noises and all the music began to spiral into his ears, filling his senses, the beat thumping underneath his skin.

Eren turned around, back facing Levi. Then, with both of his hands bracing against the couch, he lowered his hip until his ass was barely above Levi’s crotch. Right behind the base of his neck, Levi’s breath hitched with want, and Eren, stirred by Levi’s response, began to move. He gyrated his hip to the pounding music, and, as the song rolled to the lyrics _I feel like I wanna be inside of you_ , Eren dipped his ass and rubbed himself against Levi, earning a delicious gasp.

Eren could hear faint cheers and cat calls in the background, but not very well because all he could hear was Levi’s heavy breathing along with the pulsing beat. He lifted himself from Levi’s crotch and began swirling his hip again. Levi groaned from the loss of heat, a deep, rough sound that made Eren felt his pants tightened.

It felt good because he was in control. It felt so incredible to incite such desire from Levi that Eren could lose himself in the feeling. When the lyrics _I feel like I wanna be inside of you_ rolled around again, Eren rubbed against Levi once more, and this time, Levi grabbed his waist in response. Eren jumped at the hot touch, feeling aroused by Levi’s warm labored breathing brushing against his ear. There was more cheering in the background, and the thought of making Levi lose his senses, of making Levi play into his control in front of everyone, made his cock twitched inside his pants. 

"Does it…does it feel good?" Eren asked hesitantly.

"I’m only giving you feedback afterwards, you shitty brat." Levi sounded breathless. 

Levi must have wanted to get back some control because he started to caress Eren’s waist, and then his hands steadily slid along Eren’s stomach to the waistband of Eren’s pants. Eren felt himself becoming harder at the thought of Levi slipping his hands underneath, but then he caught himself. No, not yet. 

Eren pushed himself off Levi’s lap and turned to face Levi. Levi’s face was flushed, his eyes deliciously glazed and wet, and Eren wanted to just rub himself against Levi until Levi became a gasping mess. 

But it wasn’t over yet. 

Eren took off his shirt and tossed it behind him to a whooping crowd, careful to keep the pink feather boa around his neck. Levi’s eyes were filled with want as he trailed his gaze down Eren’s exposed chest, and Eren gulped, his skin tingled where Levi’s gaze touched his skin. 

Eren was glad that Levi liked what he saw.

He braced his right knee in between Levi’s thighs and nudged them apart, wrapping the feather boa around the back of Levi’s neck, and then pulled Levi in until Levi was face to face with his crotch. Eren gave Levi a smug look before he began moving again to the music, rolling his hip back and forth against Levi’s face.

Levi looked furious and excited at the same time, as if he was angry that he couldn’t control his want, and Eren liked that look on him. He could feel Levi hard and hot against his knee, and, just for the heck of it, he rubbed Levi’s crotch with his knee.

That elicited a wonderful response, as Levi jerked in surprise, face flushed several shades darker. The crowd gave another cheer, but Eren paid them no mind. He shot Levi a challenging look, and Levi’s gaze darkened.

Levi slid his hand and cupped Eren through his pants, and Eren moaned, back arching like a bow. He had almost forgotten what he was supposed to do; all he wanted to do was pull Levi into a corner and go further than what they could do right now. He was so turned on that he didn’t think it would be long until he decided to just forget everyone and pushed Levi against the couch.

Eren kept rolling his hip forward along with the music, rocking his crotch against Levi’s hand, and it felt so good that he was tempted to rub into Levi dry until he come messily in his pants. Levi seemed equally excited, if the thing poking into Eren’s knee was any indication.

Levi squeezed Eren through his pants, and Eren’s hip stuttered to a stop. Eren tightened his grip on the itchy pink feathers, trying to keep himself in check. He couldn’t come yet, not now. Eren was glad that he had decided to face Levi because he could at least hide his erection from the crowd.

"Is that all you have for me?" Levi asked with a haughty expression that Eren very much wanted to wipe off his face.

Eren didn’t answer him. He pulled the feather boa from Levi’s neck, tossed it aside, and pushed Levi back against the couch. He was definitely going to show Levi, he thought as he slid his knees on to the couch, trapping Levi between his thighs. Eren spread his legs apart and lowered himself slowly until his erection was rubbing against Levi’s. The blond guy next to them scooted away hastily to make room. 

Eren braced his hands on the back rest of the couch, on either side of Levi, and, without any warning, began rolling his hip. Beneath him, he could see Levi was biting the inside of his lips to keep himself from making a sound, and that spurred Eren on further. He wanted to get a nice sound from Levi, wanted an indication that Levi wanted him as badly as he wanted Levi. 

So on the next set of beat, Eren began to grind harder with slower, shorter motions for better friction, and that was it. Levi couldn’t hold it in anymore; his cheeks a beautiful red and his eyes watering, and on Eren’s last grind, Levi’s head snapped back against the seat, his back arched from the couch and his throat bending back in a graceful curve. “Hnnn," a sound escaped from between Levi’s closed lips; his eyes clenched tightly closed as if the pleasure was physically painful. Eren swallowed heavily at the sight. He stopped the rolling of his hips, and moved to sat down on Levi’s lap, reaching for Levi’s flushed cheeks.

A round of applause stopped Eren in his track, and it was only then that he realized the song had ended. 

"Whoo!"

"Holy shit, son!" 

"Not too bad, babe."

Eren slowly came back to himself, suddenly feeling so exposed and bare and high on adrenaline. People walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, telling him that he did a good job and it was the sexiest lap dance that they had ever seen. And he was only a naive inexperienced virgin.

Eren felt his pride swell. 

"Everybody to the dance floor!" Someone shouted, and everyone cheered. “You too, sexy stripper boy." Eren flushed in embarrassment at the nickname.

Everyone rushed to the dance floor, and a few more people congratulated him on his spectacular performance as they walked by. Eren smiled and nodded back amiably; their treatment of him now was considerably friendlier than when he first walked in.

When most of everyone was gone, Eren turned back to Levi nervously, wondering if he was going to get in trouble. Levi was giving him an indecipherable look, but at least he didn’t beat Eren up yet. After the dance was over, Eren wasn’t as hard anymore, thank goodness. The cheering crowd did a good job at killing his sexual interest.

"Levi, you okay?" the blond guy asked at last, and Eren felt…irrationally angry, and he didn’t know why. He just felt that the blond guy should mind his own business and stay away from Levi, even though the guy was probably closer to Levi than Eren himself.

Eren was a little upset at that thought. He didn’t quite understand why he was feeling this way.

"I’ll be fine, Irvin." Levi rubbed his forehead. “You can just go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you on the dance floor."

"You sure?" Irvin or whoever he was put his hand on Levi’s shoulder. Eren was tempted to slap it off.

"I’ll catch up with you later, Irvin." Levi’s voice left no room for argument. 

"If you’re sure." Irvin got off the couch and walked away reluctantly, but not before giving Eren a strange look. 

Whatever. Eren wasn’t afraid of him.

"Now." Levi’s voice made Eren jumped.

Eren was afraid to face Levi all of a sudden, and he managed to squeak out, “Yes?"

Levi yanked Eren by the shoulders until they were face-to-face, Levi’s hot breath fanning Eren’s face. “What? Why are you suddenly scared? Where’s the boldness from a while ago?"

 _It’s because a few moments ago there were witnesses in case you decided to kill me_ , Eren thought but didn’t voice aloud. He said instead, “I’m sorry." 

Levi looked amused. Or, at least, Eren thought that Levi looked slightly more amused than he was a second ago. “Get off of me."

Eren hastily scrambled off Levi, nearly falling onto the floor in his haste.

Levi rose to his feet. “I’m going to the restroom."

"Yes," Eren agreed, not quite understanding.

Levi looked at Eren, and then sighed when he realized Eren didn’t get the message. He grabbed Eren by the shoulders, pulled him down until Eren’s ear was right by his lips. “Come with me if you want a reward for your little performance." 

Levi let Eren go and walked away, turning back once to give Eren a seductive smirk.

"Y-yes," Eren stuttered, feeling the arousal that was gone a moment ago come rushing back. 

He had gotten the best frat initiation task _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Britney Spears’s ‘Circus.’ The mix that Eren danced to was ‘Sound of Violence’ by Dennis de Laat.
> 
> Urg, this prompt has been stuck in my head for a few days, and I’m currently writing the sequel. It’s been a long time since I’ve written explicit stuff, so it will take me a while, haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
